The New and Improved Frozen Dinner
by Quaggy
Summary: Post-series. Casey has some trouble making dinner. Derek offers a solution.


Title: The New and Improved Frozen Dinner  
Rating: PG  
Originally published: Feb. 24, 2010

* * *

.

Derek knew what had happen as soon as he walked in the door of their apartment. As her step-brother, he had been an unwilling observer to Casey's love life during high school and for most of college. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Casey had a new boyfriend and she had been trying to impress the stupid oaf by making him dinner. And, like every time she stressed about making something perfect, it had blown up in her face. There were pots and pan scattered everywhere. The air had a burnt smell to it. And there was Casey sitting on the floor in utter defeat. With her head buried in her arms, she didn't notice him until she heard him opened the freezer door.

It would almost be funny except for the fact that _he_ was the stupid oaf that she was trying so hard to impress. The thought alone made his heart clench. Didn't she know that she already had him? That he'd been hers for the asking for years? But the look she shot him was so heartbroken, so maybe she didn't know.

"Look! Dinner!" he grinned, holding up a red popsicle. Kicking a stray pot to one side, he sat down on the floor next to her as he tore open the wrapper and broke the icy treat into two.

"Der-rek! This so isn't dinner," she complained, even as she took her half.

"Eh, works for me," he replied as he tucked her under his arm. He waited a moment until she relaxed up against him. "Hey, Case?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should date."

To her credit, Casey didn't freak out. She looked up at him with wide eyes and continued to eat her popsicle as she waited for him to explain.

"People only date when they don't know each other. That's definitely not our problem here. In fact, I'd say it's just the opposite. You know way too much about me."

"And now you have to kill me?"

"Naw, that'll never work. I just can't let you out of my sight.

"Derek, are you asking me to marrying you?" Casey asked with convincing sincerity. Derek could feel his face freeze in something in between panic and horror.

"Very funny," he grumbled, as she laughed at him.

"I thought so."

"You would."

"You're the one that said we shouldn't date. That doesn't leave very many other options."

"What's wrong with... wait, what's it called when you already got to know each other, but aren't ready to get married yet?" Derek asked as perplexed as if he were trying to remember a difficult vocabulary word.

"Dating," Casey drawled.

"Yeah, ri... Wait, you serious?" he asked, incredulously. Casey just nodded, still laughing at him. "Oh. Well, then..." He turned his attention back to finishing his rapidly melting popsicle.

"Derek, do we really need a term for it?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. Do we? I'm not the one trying to outdo Julia Child here," Derek shot back, waving a hand to encompass their disaster zone kitchen.

"I just wanted to make things special."

"Case, screw special. I don't need it. I just need you."

"Yeah, I think I forgot that for a second."

"That's what I was saying! You got all uptight because of the dating thing. Except that's not what we are. We're..." Derek frowned, momentarily at a loss. He suddenly realized what a mess he had made of himself. He had popsicle syrup all over his hand, his shirt and probably in his hair too. Casey had finished hers without getting a drop on herself, of course. He grinned, suddenly inspired.

"We're Derek and Casey!" he declare, as he generously tried to share his mess. Casey shrieked and batted him away.

"That doesn't even make sense. We've always been Casey and Derek," she replied when she finally got him to stop.

"Kind of my point, Case."

"Yeah, well it's different now. And before you start, let me just point out that we used fight over the remote and now we fight over the covers."

"We still fight over the remote," Derek replied, with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I know where your brain just went and I would like to remind you that our fights over the remote didn't end like that when we were fifteen."

"I wouldn't have objected if they had! Okay, George and Nora might have and we definitely would have traumatised the kids, but―"

"Der-rek!"

"Fine. Then, let's just say we're the new and improved Derek and Casey. You happy?"

"Yes, actually, I am."

"Good. Me too."


End file.
